toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya
Freya'' ''is the Cyberspace Expert of the Aesir and is the most attuned with the Cyberspace and the enigmatic NORN entities within. She is the second-youngest of the Aesir, sister of Frey, and acts as Baldur's love interest in the storyline of Too Human. She is voiced by Nicole Balick. Norse Mythology Freya In Norse mythology, Freya is a goddess of love and fertility, and the most beautiful and propitious of the goddesses. She is the patron goddess of crops and birth, the symbol of sensuality and was called upon in matters of love. She loves music, spring and flowers, and is particularly fond of the elves (fairies). Freya is one of the foremost goddesses of the Vanir. She is the daughter of the god Njord, and the sister of Freyr. Later she married the mysterious god Od (probably another form of Odin), who disappeared. When she mourned for her lost husband, her tears changed into gold. Her attributes are the precious necklace of the Brisings, which she obtained by sleeping with four dwarfs, a cloak (or skin) of bird feathers, which allows its wearer to change into a falcon, and a chariot pulled by two cats. She owns Hildesvini ("battle boar") which is actually her human lover Ottar in disguise. Her chambermaid is Fulla. Freya lives in the beautiful palace Folkvang ("field of folk"), a place where love songs are always played, and her hall is Sessrumnir. She divides the slain warriors with Odin: one half goes to her palace, while the other half goes to Valhalla. Women also go to her hall. Old Norse: Freyja, Friia Freya" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed May 21, 2008 Manual Synopsis/ Character Overview Such a vision, such intelligence, and such a way with glorious Cyberspace. Freya is an adept of the ways of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. She spends much of her time communing with the spirits of Cyberspace, so do try to visit with her when she’s in the world of flesh and bone.-Mimir Freya along with her brother is one of the last remnants of the Vanir, another race of gods that were humbled by the war against the machines. They were weakened by what amounted to a civil war with the Aesir and when that was settled, the Vanir no longer had what it took to continue the true fight. Mourning humbly, they were assimilated into the Aesir. Although at peace, differences of opinion frequently flare up, sowing strife amongst the gods. Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Freya, The Adept Age, chronologically: 200+ Age, apparent: 20-25 Race: Vanir, cybernetic human variation. Blood Type: Synthetic, endoctrine carrier boosted, class "Vanir 0273" (their codification - Idunn) Implants: *Direct cyberspace interlink (all protocol, EMP hardened) *Human< - >machine neutral link *Computer assist sub-mind (parallel-type) *Synthflesh musculature enhanced, submind assisted. Freya's Profile This profile reflects the status of Freya during her relationship to Baldur; for comparison of her data, perhaps as a control. One should note that there as been no substantial revisions to her genetic or cybernetic inventory in the intervening years. Geneering Profile *Boosted immune-system *Neurological restructuring (synapses, neurotransmitter chemistry) *Enhanced visual cortex (for cyberspace compatibility) Idunn's notes: Freya is one of the Vanir and her geneering is widely different in structure than the Aesir's. It is none of my work I suppose, should not be judged in comparison to our level of expertise. The Vanir were engineered for social rigors, rather than battlefield ones. They excel in diplomacy, empathy, compassion - traits rather left at home than taken at war. Their failure and dissolution is ample evidence of the quality of their geneering and cybernetics work. What we can learn from them has already been improved upon. Powers/Abilities Freya is an Adept of Cyberspace – she communes with the spirits of the computer world – the NORNs – so that they might grant their boons of magic to the Aesir and their efforts. Because of this skill set, many of the true-blood Aesir frown upon her usefulness: she rarely fights in a physical sense and the Aesir do not comprehend the dangers of Cyberspace combat, which they dismiss as light work. Thor, in particular, takes offense at Freya’s ability and “magic”. Overtly, he demonstrates little faith in her, despite the times he has depended upon it. It is possible he harbors some secret respect for it, but he hides it well. Freya also holds complete authority over the Valkyries and can command them to retrieve fallen allies from the battlefield for medical attention. Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry; both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. Freya wields the “magic” of Cyberspace as her weapon of choice. A complete explanation of these words would require a full technical briefing; suffice to say that through manipulation of computer data within its abstraction, devices in the real world can be likewise manipulated. Depending on the adept, his or her training, level of technical skill and so on, the effects can be made to generate heat and light distortions within the real world by means of the repeater nodes on which Cyberspace lays, giving it the semblance of magic. Some eccentric adepts spend years crafting visual themes for psychological effect or their own personal amusement and vanity. Battlefield Role in Too Human Freya acts as the commanding force behind Cyberspace insurgent operations. Through cyberspace, Freya is able to connect and manipulate machines, enabling her to affect the course of battles. Combat in cyberspace requires intense training to apply the neural equivalent of physical movement within an abstracted computer construct. Freya is also able to direct the actions of the Valkyries for troop reclamation and close air-support. Many a battle has been won by Freya’s direct interventions. Gallery Too-human-20080606004319805-2425434 640w.jpg|Manual Profile Freya pose.jpg Th freya.jpg|Freya picture close-up Freya.jpg 1217250784 headshots freya 2.jpg Hannarnfreya.jpg Freya-Concept Art and Design.jpg Freya1.png Trivia *Manual link here: manual Category:Gods Category:Mythology